Lena Braun
mini|Lena Braun als Andy Warhol Lena Braun (* 4. April 1961 in Wuppertal) ist eine deutsche Künstlerin und Autorin. Ihr Werk umfasst neben Unikatdrucken, Objekten und Collagen auch Installationen, Selbstinszenierungen, journalistische und literarische Arbeiten wie das Kuratieren von Kunstausstellungen und Kunstevents. Dabei thematisiert sie genreübergreifend überwiegend Biographien unorthodoxer Stars und weiblicher Außenseiter. Leben und Werk Braun wuchs in Hattingen an der Ruhr auf. Mit 19 Jahren begann sie ein Studium der Germanistik, Publizistik und Philosophie an der Freien Universität. Während des Studiums entwarf sie Kleider, arbeitete als Model, schrieb für Unizeitungen und drehte gemeinsam mit Kommilitoninnen Filme (Die Innenmauer, My heart is Prince, but I am back in town). Ihre Magister-Arbeitschrieb sie 1987 über Walter Serners Die Tigerin. 1988 eröffnete Lena Braun zusammen mit Suse Eichinter in Kreuzberg ihren ersten Projektraum, den Salon Bichette, und gründete eine gleichnamige Performancegruppe. Es folgte zusammen mit Jens Pepper 1989 die Schöneberger Galerie Loulou Lasard mit hauseigenem Ensemble und nach der Wende zusammen mit Suse Eichinger und Iris Schmied das Boudoir in Berlin Mitte. Hier gründete die Künstlerin 1993 in Kooperation mit Jörg Schlick und Bruno Brunnett Contemporary Fine Arts die Queen Barbie Loge als Pendant der Lord Jim Loge. Lena Braun publizierte von 1993 bis 2009 insgesamt 36 Nummern des Zentralorgans der Künstlerinnen-Loge. Lena Braun erhielt eine Einladung an das MoMA PS1 in New York und ein Stipendium des Berliner Kultursenats, um am Broadway die interaktive Ausstellung „Boudoir“ in Exile zu kuratieren. Braun arbeitete parallel auch journalistisch u. a. für Radio 100 und die Kunstredaktion des Magazins Prinz Berlin. Sie veröffentlichte Kurzgeschichten und schrieb Bücher für Theater und Film, unter anderem (Buch/Regie) 1996 Der Hellblaue Engel (mit Mari Cantu) für Arte/ZDF, der erste Film über Helden im Internet im deutschsprachigen Raum, in dem sie auch die spanische Nonne Ines de la Cruz spielte. 1999 folgten dann Buch/Produktion/Co-Regie (mit Roger Jahnke) zu Ellis Bierbar für 43 Darsteller. Das Stück (Revue) wurde im Sage Club und im SO 36 aufgeführt. Im Folgejahr verfasste das Regieteam Jahnke/Braun das Stück The Queer Version of Nibelungen für 36 Darsteller in den BKA-Zelten, Unter den Linden, Berlin. Dann kam der Ruf einer jüdischen Avantgarde-Regisseurin aus Südafrika. Braun wurde 2001/2002 Darstellerin der Iphigenie für Robyn Orlin auf dem Montpellier Dance Festival, dem Tanzfestival im Hebbel-Theater, Berlin und im Theâtre de la Ville, Paris. 2003/2004 eröffnete Braun kurz nacheinander zwei Performancebars im Wrangelkiez in Kreuzberg, wo sie eigene Performances, Showformate und Ausstellungen präsentierte. Braun präsentierte ihre künstlerischen Arbeiten auf verschiedenen Festivals: Festival der Regionen, Wels, Österreich, Festival GOLD, Armut war gestern, Forum Stadtpark, Graz, in der Berliner Club-Kultur (u. a. Big Eden, SO 36, SchwuZ, Lido) und dem Dom zu Halberstadt, dem Black Box Theatre/Podium in Oslo und der Neuen Nationalgalerie Berlin. Braun arbeitet genreübergreifend in den Bereichen bildende und darstellende Kunst und im Medium Literatur. Als Performerin und künstlerin reinszeniert Braun häufig berühmte Frauen, u. a. Djuna Barnes, Peggy Guggenheim und Anita Berber, um Geschichte wiederzubeleben und ihre eigene Sicht auf weibliche Biographien darzulegen. Die bei Performances und Fotoshootings entstehenden Fotos sind Grundlage ihrer Arbeit als bildende Künstlerin. Ab 2007 kuratiert Braun interdisziplinäre Kunstevents (u. a. Kunstraum Kreuzberg/Bethanien, Galerie Neurotitan/Haus Schwarzenberg) und Intimere in ihren Projekträumen studioxxberlin und Galerie Su De Coucou in Berlin. 2013 gründete Braun den Kunstverlag EDITION FortyFour und publiziert dort ihre dreibändige Hommage an Djuna Barnes, Ladies Almanach/Nachtschatten/Tyler. Einzelausstellungen (Auswahl) * 2004 Ausstellung und Aktion „Wachschutz für Belgrad“, u. a. im SO 36, Big Eden, Arena, Tacheles Berlin * 2005 „Queen Barbies Valhöll“, Ausstellung/Begehbare und bespielte Installation, Sage Club, Berlin * 2007 ZUCHTHAUSKÖDER, Ausstellung und Aktion, u. a. im Black Box Theatre/Podium, Oslo und im Dom zu Halberstadt * 2007 „Die Auferstehung und Einverleibung der Angelika Kaufmann“, Ausstellung und Aktion in der Goldenen Languste, Graz * 2009 „Berlin ist eine Frau“ mit Fin Pozner, Galerie Art und Champagne, Kurfürstendamm, Berlin * 2010 Werkschau „Who the fuck is Lena Braun“, Februar 2010, Galerie Saloon Su de Coucou, Berlin * 2012 Werkschau der Unikatdrucke 2007–2012, Galerii Fotografi Miasta Rzeszowa, Polen * 2013 DIVAMANIA, gemeinsam mit Cornelius Perino, Reinraum, Düsseldorf Film (Auswahl) *1989 Nebenrolle in Jörg Buttgereits „Nekromantik 2“ *1995–1996 "Der Hellblaue Engel", Fiction-Film, Buch/Regie (mit Mari Cantu), ARTE/ZDF *2004 Darstellerin/ Interviewpartnerin für den Berlinale-Dokumentarfilm "Gender X" von Julia Ostertag *2010 Festivalbeteiligung MOVING BUILDINGS, Kunstvideo "Hairspray II", P60, Amsterdam Kunstprojekte (Auswahl) *1988 Eröffnung der Galerie „Bichette“, Berlin-Kreuzberg *1989 Eröffnung des Salon „Loulou Lasard“, Berlin-Schöneberg *1992 Eröffnung des „Boudoirs“, Berlin-Mitte *1993 Gründung der Queen Barbie Loge als Pendant der Lord Jim Loge von Kippenberger, Oehlen, Schlick mit Doppelausstellung "Richtige Frauen/Richtige Männer" mit Jörg Schlick und Cosima von Bonin im Boudoir und bei Bruno Brunnet, Contemporary Fine Arts, Berlin *1994 Kuratorin der begehbaren und bespielten Installation "Boudoir goes Exile" für 46 bildende und darstellende KünstlerInnen mit Phoebe Legere, Carolee Schneemann, Penny Arcade, John Kelly, Colette u. a. - Stipendium des MoMa P.S.I. Institut of contemporary art New York und Berlin Kultursenat *2003–2006 Leitung des Projektraums Barbie Deinhoff's, Berlin *2005 WUNDER, Aktionszyklus gefördert vom Quartiermanagement, EU-Aktionsfonds, Berlin *2006 Gründung des Solaris Kunst-Förderverein Berlin e.V. *2006 Eröffnung des studioxxberlin, Berlin *2007 ART AN BORD, 22 Künstlerinnen in 10 Showrooms mit Unterstützung des Quartiermanagements, EU-Aktionsfonds, Berlin *2008 Kuration der Ausstellung LIKE HER mit 9 Künstlerinnen, Haus Schwarzenberg/ Galerie Neurotitan, Berlin *2008 Kuration der Ausstellung ROTES HAUS mit 28 bildenden und darstellenden Künstlern, Künstlerhaus Bethanien, Kunstraum Kreuzberg, Berlin *2008 DAS FEST, gefördert von Senatsverwaltung für Stadtentwicklung, Berlin *2009 EU-Projektförderung ALIEN IN MY SPACE durch die GD Bildung und Kultur, Grundtvig Lernpartnerschaften *2009–2013 Kuration der Ausstellungen in der Galerie Salon Su De Coucou für den SOLARIS Kunst-Förderverein Berlin e.V. *2012–2014 EU-Projektförderung WORD durch die GD Bildung und Kultur, Grundtvig Lernpartnerschaften Publikationen und Texte (Auswahl) *1993–2009 Publikation von 36 Queen Barbie Logenheften, Pendant-Publikationen zur Lord Jim Loge (Kippenberger/Oehlen/Schlick) *1993–1994 Herausgabe des Magazins "Boudoir des Nous" *1994 Dichter leuchten durch die Nacht, Lesung aus dem Roman "Bibbi Nylon" im japanischen Teehaus in Planten und Bloßen, eine Aktion der Autorengruppe PENG mit Unterstützung der Kulturbehörde Hamburg und des Bezirksamts Mitte *1998 Drehbuch "Rattentourismus zu Weihnachten" in Anthologie Weihnachten und andere Katastrophen, Ullstein, Berlin ISBN 3-548-24493-9 *2000 Kurzgeschichte "Auswendig rezitiert" in Anthologie Herz und Untergang, minimaltrashart Verlag, Hamburg ISBN 3-8311-1100-6 *2003 Interviewprotokoll in Minusvisionen von Ingo Biermann, Suhrkamp Verlag, Frankfurt am Main ISBN 3-518-12327-0 *2007 Maschinenmädchen, Surreale Story in der Zeitschrift FIBER, Wien *2007 KUPFER, Kurzgeschichte, Lesung im Literaturhaus, Wien *2013 fünfbändige Buchreihe: Bibbi Nylon, Kiko Sol Random, Ladies Almanach, Nachtschatten, Tyler, EDITION FortyFour, Berlin *2013 Lena Brauns Ladies Almanach, EDITION FortyFour, Berlin ISBN 978-3-944-865-00-3 *2013 Nachtschatten/Tyler, EDITION FortyFour, Berlin ISBN 978-3-944865-01-0 Weblinks * * Lena Braun in der Internet Movie Database * Offizielle Seite * Galerie Saloon Su de Coucou Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Künstler Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1961 Kategorie:Frau